Our Weekend at the Beach
by tkervvv
Summary: What happens when Clary invites Annabeth and Percy to join her and Jace at Montauk for the weekend? You'll just have to read to see...! Caution: Smut, Lemon, Fluff, Language! Rated "M" for a reason!
1. Beginnings

**Author's Note: So, it's been quite a long time since I last wrote something like this and not of my own creation. So, if you're feeling generous, go a little easy on me. If not, hit me, because I can use all the criticism out there to get it right. Thanks for your time and attention! Also, none of these characters are mine, just the story plot, and I question even that sometime. **

_**Background:**_

Let's just ASSUME all of these kids finally got out of their rough situations and got their asses into a somewhat normal lifestyle, like a year after the final grand melee.

_**Annabeth's P.O.V. **_

I could not count the days since I last saw Seaweed Brain. (Okay, so, maybe I did. But that's not the point! Get off my back!) And oh my gods, I was about to explode. I mean, yeah, college was fun, but not nearly as fun as it would have been with him. And even though he _is_ the prettiest pigment on the color wheel, he is _not_ the… the… oh, well, he's just not one of Athena's lost children, thank the gods! So, considering his heritage, I do not blame him for staying at Camp Half-Blood and helping Chiron with the extensive amount of incoming campers this year instead of joining me. And I have to say, as much as I love Columbia, nothing could stop me from seeing my boyfriend during the summer!

So, when my new friend, Clary Fray, from the visual art department at my school and her boyfriend (Jace) asked me if I wanted to grab Percy and head on over to their cabin over at Montauk that they had to themselves all weekend, what else was I supposed to say other than "yes"? If it were in a log cabin in the woods, Percy would be more suspicious – especially since that horror flick came out, but seeing as it was on _his_ territory and on a beach he was familiar with, he wouldn't be able to refuse; what better way than to lure him in for some sexy fun? I'm not kidding, I felt like I was dying without his hands on me for so long!

What does a girl do when she is desperate and has an opportunity? She jumps on it.

_Ringggg. Ringggg. Ringggg._

"Hurry uppppp," I muttered into the phone.

_Ringggg._ "Yell-o?"

"Perseus," I growled.

"Uh, who is this?" he asked confused.

"Are you serious, Seaweed Brain?"

"OH! Hey, babe, what's happening?" he said with a smile in his voice.

I smacked my forehead and left my hand there. "Did you earnestly not know who was calling?"

"No! You had this weird-ish voice going on, Wise Girl."

"Did you not check caller ID before you answered the phone?"

Silence plagued the air for the minute it took him to think. "No, I guess not. You gotta remember, I've only just recently got a cell phone. I don't get all the functions of it sometimes."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes in protest. "What are you doing this weekend?"

I could basically hear the gears whirring in his head. "Well, it's the weekend before summer camp officially starts, so, I guess, helping Chiron out. Unless something else comes up."

"Something else has come up."

"Oh, really?" The skepticism in his voice was thick.

I switched the phone to the other ear, "Mhmm, you, me, and my friends Clary and Jace are going on a trip!"

"Annabethhh, what have you gotten us into now?"

"Oh, hush! You'll enjoy it. It's at your beach."

"Montauk?!"

"Aren't all beaches your territory?"

"Yes… So, not Montauk?" I could hear the disappointment.

"Of course it's at Montauk! Where else would we go? The Hudson River?"

"Eww! No! Gross!"

"Exactly. So, here's the deal: No parents –"

"I'd hope not, we're almost twenty…" he interjected

I kept on, "–some liquor, and a whole weekend together. You in?"

"Hmm… Let's see, a whole weekend with my hot girlfriend and those other two unimportant things? Yeah, I think it beats prepping for snotty nosed kids."

I beamed in relief. "Great. Meet me on Friday afternoon, say around 3 o'clock? Our regular place?"

"Empire State?"

"Empire State."

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

"Why'd you invite them?" Jace complaining? Not a first, and not a last.

Packing most of my pretty underwear into a small bag, I replied, "Because she's my friend."

"Isabelle is your friend. You could have invited her."

"She's also your adoptive sister. Do you want her to be in the same building with her while you're trying to get it on with your girlfriend?"

Jace looked flustered. "No, but I don't want to do it with other random people in the building either."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Cause last time we fucked, it was in a car, and you didn't mind the pedestrians and homeless men peeking in and seeing us."

"So? That was hot! We could've been caught by a police officer!"

I shook my head and picked up the next and last bag to pack, "Look, we have an extra room." I sauntered over to him as sexily as I could, put my hands on his chest and looked up into his golden eyes. "What's the issue if we never even come out of our rooms?"

He smiled, "'Guests, like fish, begin to stink after three days.'"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Maybe so." I went back to the unfinished bag. "Or maybe they'll surprise you. Just trust me, Jace."

He thought about it for a minute. "All right, but if they show up as any kind of threat, they go."

I looked over my shoulder. "Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart."

**So? What'd you think? I know, I know. Not worthy of rated "M" yet, but trust me… I won't leave you hanging. Smut to come. REVIEW, PLEASE! Love you all! tkervvv**


	2. Meet the Drama

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to be a better writer now (unlike before) and write a chapter a day and upload more often. Of course, I'd have a better reason to if I had reviews of encouragement, JUST SAYING. Anyway, enjoy! **

_**Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

Friday came pretty slow. I repacked my bags three times before I was satisfied. Of course, I was paranoid about what lingerie to bring. I almost called up a random Aphrodite kid to come over and help me decide which ones were best, but decided against it. This was a pretty personal area of someone's life, right? I could've called Clary. She was in on this with me. She only invited us because she caught me fidgeting nervously every time Percy would so much as say or even text a word to me. She said I had serious sexual tension that needed to be released on him and was afraid I'd jump him if we waited any longer.

Boy was she right.

I was standing outside the Empire waiting for a few minutes before I saw him. And when I did, I have to say, I'm not proud of this, but I surged myself into his arms and kissed his lips vigorously.

He leaned back and grinned. "Since when do I control you, too?"

I slapped him playfully, "Never have, never will." I leaned back in for another kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Our parents could be watching, babe…"

I pouted. "The only one who even cares about it is Aphrodite."

"Still, this placing makes easy access." He looked around nervously.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, "Fine." I whistled for a cab and drug him over to it.

We climbed in and I sat as close as I could be to him and put my hand on his thigh while he put his arm around my shoulders, "We have places to be anyway."

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

Since the last battle, Jace had taken up complaining. I personally think it's because he's bored all the time and being his regular sarcastic self wasn't giving him much of an ego boost anymore. So, I wasn't surprised when we were standing outside of our apartment complex waiting for them when he started this up…

"Give me a break. Standing here for this long could _undoubtedly _put us on a demon's radar. Where the hell is your–?"

So, instead of telling him to shut up, I literally shut him up. With my lips. Works like a charm.

When I pulled back he tried to hold back a huge smirk and grabbed me by my hips to pull me close to him, "What was that for?"

"To get you to shut the hell up! All you do is complain now," I smoothed my hands over his chest and looked up at him. "Can't you just be excited that we're going to be together all weekend?"

He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose, "All right, just for you, though."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey, Clary! Jace!"

I looked behind me and saw Annabeth and (what I assumed to be) Percy getting their bags out of the trunk of a cab.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth!" I shot a look behind me towards Jace, "Be nice." He lifted his hands in surrender.

I walked up to her and hugged her, "So, this is your beau, Percy? You didn't mention how cute he was!" I mentioned sarcastically.

"You're starting to sound like Jace," she retorted back with a scoff.

"The things love can do to your mind, right?" She shook her head in aggressive agreement.

"Okay, well, seeing as our girlfriends are too busy chatting it up, why don't we just introduce ourselves on our own?" I heard Jace proclaim.

Percy just smiled and stuck his hand out, "Percy Jackson."

"Weird name. Greek, right? I'm Jace. Still not sure about my last name. Which one sounds best to you: Wayland, Herondale, Lightwood, or Morgenstern?"

Percy looked at him a nodded, "And you said I had a weird name. Defintely not Morgenstern of Herondale. Too weird. Where is that from, anyway?"

"Idris." I shot him a look that basically said "what-the-fuck-are-you-doing?"

Percy scowled, "Don't think I've heard of it."

"No? Too bad. So, you work at a camp? All the time?"

"Yeah. Training camp."

Jace looked suspicious, lovely. "Training for what?"

Percy looked over at Annabeth uneasily. She stepped in, "For killing and/or chasing off monsters."

Jace dipped his head in approval, "Impressive."

Percy's head jolted to him, "Wait. You believe us?"

Jace shrugged and nodded, "Yeah. Of course, they're called demons, but I get what you're saying."

Annabeth. "Oh, that's right! No, in our world, we fight Greek or Roman monsters and come from the gods."

My skeptical boyfriend, "And in my world?"

"You fight demons and come from angels."

I smacked my forehead as Jace turned to me, "You told her about us?!"

_**Annabeth's P.O.V. **_

My mouth flew open and I struggled for words to help Clary out. Luckily, it wasn't an issue, she had it under control.

"She told me about their situation."

"So?! Since when was it okay to tell _any_ normal human about what was going on with our life?"

I could see Percy fuming, "Are you calling me a mortal? Cause I take serious offense to that. I'm the son of Poseidon. Did you hear me? Po-sei-don. Sea god. One of the big three."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain! You're not helping!" I exclaimed.

Jace stopped Clary from saying anything and turned to Percy. "Explain."

"I just did! Didn't you hear anything I said?!"

"I did. I just don't understand how it makes you worthy of knowing my secrets."

Percy grinded his teeth, looked at me, then at the fire hydrant, and then back at me. I shook my head "no."

Jace. "What?"

Percy turned to Jace with clenched fists and a smile. "I think it's time we got to that beach. I'm pretty sure Annabeth and I have something to show you."

**So! Good? Bad? Tell me! I need reviews if I'm going to lead it in the right direction. Smut will eventually happen, but I need a few reviews before I make these characters tumble into bed! tkervvv**


	3. Surprise, surprise!

**Author's Note: CAUTION, this story is rated "M" for a reason. This reason comes in towards the end of this chapter. If you do NOT like or are offended by smut/lemons/sex/language/reality, get out now. Thank you for your time and attention! Also, none of these characters are mine, just the story plot.**

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

When we got to the beach, I took Jace's arm so that I could steady myself as we walked. Percy carried Annabeth on his back as if she were as light as a backpack.

"How the hell does he do that?" Jace wheezed. I guess Shadowhunters needed a little more practice in the sand.

Percy turned back to look at us, "You doing all right?!"

"Yeah!" Jace called back. "Can we stop now? Show us what you wanted to?"

Percy stopped and Annabeth dropped off of his back. He looked over at her and she shrugged so he said, "Sure."

Jace breathed out a sigh of relief, "Cool, let's get on with it then."

"You know about Greek mythology, right?" Annabeth started.

"Yeah, go on," he said.

Annabeth started up again, "We're the products of those gods. We're half-bloods."

"Come again?" Jace looked bewildered and ever-skeptical.

Percy chimed in, "I'm a son of Poseidon."

"And I'm a daughter of Athena."

Jace shook his head, looked at me, and then smiled, "You've got to be shitting me."

Percy turned to Annabeth, "I knew this was going to happen."

She clung on to his arm and whispered something in his ear and then pushed him forward.

Percy looked back at her and then looked at us, "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

The waves started getting larger and closer, the sky turned darker, and the wind blew harder. None of this seemed to affect Percy; he stood there staring at the ground. I looked up and was faced with a tunnel headed straight for our heads.

_**Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

I really just wanted to laugh at the looks on Clary and Jace's faces when they saw the funnel cloud trying to touchdown around us. I knew it wouldn't hurt us because Percy is always in control. In fact, I'd have to get him to recreate this later, because I was getting pretty stimulated thinking about how hot he looked right now.

Clary screamed over the wind and thunder, "Percy! I think we get the point, can we stop now?!"

Percy looked up, and cupped a hand over his ear, "What was that?"

"Cut the waterworks!" she screamed again.

I moved to Percy's side and grabbed his arm, "Percy, stop! You'll drown them."

"Oh. Okay," and everything went back to normal.

Jace looked around him, "That was _you?_"

Percy looked over at me and smiled, "Yeah, being the son of the sea god has it perks."

Jace looked at Clary and then looked back at Percy, "All right. We're cool. Only because I don't want you messing up my hair anymore. Or my girl's hair, it's hard enough to untangle with all those curls."

I stifled another laugh. "Percy, maybe we should head to the cabin?"

Percy looked at me, kissed my cheek and whispered to me, "Why? Are you getting anxious?"

I looked at him and blushed, "More like hot and bothered..."

His eyes widened and then he winked at me, "Hey, you guys? Let's go see about that cabin!"

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

We finally reached the cabin after struggling to get off the storm blown beach and back into our car. When we reached the cabin, Percy rushed Annabeth into their room and slammed the door shut. Jace looked over at me with his eyebrows high on his face; I simply looked at him and shrugged. "He's probably tired. He did just almost create a full-blown hurricane."

Jace said something about going to the nearest convenient store to pick up a few viands for our weekend there. I kissed his cheek good-bye and opened the door to our room and immediately went to unpacking and putting our clothes away neatly because I knew it would drive Jace nuts if it was in the slightest bit messy. Which actually got me to thinking…

I dropped the clothes I was wearing around the room. And then I went to our bathroom to take a shower and make sure my plan really worked.

I heard Jace reenter the cabin as I was exiting the shower and I smiled at the timing. I quickly dried my body off and waited for it. I heard the bedroom door open and his laughter, "You should really come out here! They sound like– What the _fuck?_"

Bingo.

"Clary? Why in the Angel's name did you just _toss_ your clothes all over the room?"

I walked into the bedroom, completely naked. "What was that?"

Jace looked up from the floor and his face went straight from aghast to want. "I-I said… That y-you should… pick up… y-your…" his eyes raked hungrily over my naked form and I smiled cunningly. "Fuck it!" he quickly jumped up and across the bed and slammed me against the wall, groping at my body.

I smiled wickedly at him and brought my lips to his neck hungrily as I pulled at his belt. His breath quickened and I peppered his collar bone with kisses. I pulled off the wretched piece of leather keeping us apart and reached to pull off his shirt, two steps ahead of me (as always), he tossed it across the room. He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed my lips as if it were his last chance. I worked my hands in between us and dragged his black pants down mid-thigh where he took a moment to push them off and kick them away.

His fingers found their way to my pussy as he went back in to suck on my nipples; I let out a cry of pleasure and breathed out his name in appreciation. His fingers pumped me as his thumb swirled around my clit; his lips sucking as his tongue flicked the tip. As I felt myself starting to lose control, his fingers left me and I knew he was pulling off his underwear. His mouth left my nipples and came back to my lips where our tongues struggled for dominance. I felt his hard dick pressed up against me, and his hands roaming towards my ass.

"Jace, just fuck me!" I whispered in desperation.

He grinned and pulled me up by my ass to wrap around his waist, "With pleasure."

I felt his hard member push its way into my dripping cunt and my back hit the wall. I inhaled sharply and pushed myself against him as he pumped against my thrusts. My hands were on his shoulders and his hands on the wall behind me. Each push forced him deeper into me and I couldn't stop myself from screaming in delight. Just as I grasped that I was close to my climax, his hands clutched my ass again and he pulled me away from the wall.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he growled as he laid me on the edge of the bed and began to pound my twat once again. I leaned back up and he bent forward to catch my lips with his own, I put one arm around his neck and the other on his face. I felt my walls closing in around him through my orgasm and his shaft starting to stiffen before his contractions commenced. He pulled out of me and ejaculated on my stomach at the last moment.

"Oh, shit, Clary! I didn't mean to cum on you…" I just grinned and fell back on the bed. He laid down next to me.

"You can just come take a shower with me and wash me up."

He nodded his head and then looked at me curiously, "How the fuck did you know that would turn me on?"

I smiled lazily at him, "Because you get off from confrontation."

He smiled at me and kissed me hard reminding me there would be a round two later.

**Good? Bad? Do I need to give up on writing fluff? You should warn me before I get to Percy and Annabeth, if so! Hope you enjoyed the read. tkervvv**


	4. Love Potion Bubble Bath

**Author's Note: CAUTION, this story is rated "M" for a reason. This reason came in the last chapter, this reason will also be present in this chapter. If you do NOT like or are offended by smut/lemons/sex/language/reality, get out now. Thank you for your time and attention! Also, none of these characters are mine, just the story plot.**

_**Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

Percy slammed the door shut and turned around to linger over each part of me. I moved forward to him slowly and put my hands on either side of his face to look him in his pretty eyes. I leaned in and a breath away from his lips, I said, "I need to take a bath."

His eyes strayed to my lips and I licked them teasingly. He breathed out a sigh of exasperation and looked up into my eyes again, "Right _now?_"

I smacked him playfully, "Yes, right now! You got sand in most of my crevices with that freak storm you created back there!"

"Let me join," the hope was not hidden from eyes.

I shook my head no, "But you can watch…"

He sighed again and nodded in agreement. I turned away from him and obscured a laugh and huge grin, but went into the bathroom to draw a bath. I turned the water on the highest heat and plugged the drain. I grabbed my bubble bath concoctions bag. I remembered the ingredients and steps perfectly… Six drops of jasmine oil. Three drops of rose oil. Three drops of vanilla oil. Six drops of ylang ylang oil. And a mixture of a melted four ounce bar of castille soap, a quart of distilled water and four ounces of liquid glycerin. I put each thing precisely according to the memorized instructions and Percy looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Since when did you become a daughter of Aphrodite?"

I rolled my eyes and spoke with deliberation, "Just because I'm a daughter of Athena it doesn't mean I can't make the occasional bubble bath."

"Is there any method to this madness?" he gestured at the growing water and bubbles.

"It's supposed to rejuvenate the skin and make me more appealing to the opposite sex."

"You're already sexy enough," he growled and walked away.

I watched him sulk away and then back at the tub, "Love Potion Bubble Bath, I sure hope you can still work your magic…" I slipped out of my clothes and threw them onto the dresser outside of the bathroom door.

I peeked my head out the door and proceeded to give him my flirty eyes; he looked over at me from the bed. "Do you still want to watch?" He turned his face away from me. I turned back and shut off the water before it got too high. "Percccyyyyyy?"

No reply came. I sighed and strode out into the room to see Percy stripped to nothing but a wife-beater and his boxers with his eyes shut tightly and his arms crossed over his chest. I climbed up the bed, straddled his waist, and leaned down to kiss his lips. I trailed my kiss to his jawline, then to his neck; his eyes shot open as I kissed his Adam's apple. I looked up and smiled. "That's your trigger, huh?"

I sat back up and felt his boner against my ass; the only thing keeping our parts from touching was his boxers. I scooted down and licked the area right above his underwear, then pulled them down slightly to get closer to the prize. I glanced up to see his eyes wide and hungry. I came back up and ripped his shirt down the middle and grinned, "Oops."

He leaned up, discarding the remnants, and kissed my lips ravenously, "Please, let me take a bath with you."

I opened my eyes and grinded my wet twat against his clothed hard-on, "All you had to do was ask…"

His eyes were all over my face looking for any deceit, "Really?"

I got off of him, stood up, and held my hand out to him, "Really."

He jumped up and dropped his boxers; his full cock stood at attention. He took my hand and led me to my creation. I stepped in and he basically bounded in after me. I sputtered from the amount of bath water in my mouth; he apologized and brought me into his lap. I could feel his shaft touch my folds and I gasped. He looked up at me, mouth open, and attempted to say something but failed. I grabbed him and positioned him in the entrance of my warm, wet pussy and slid myself down on him, both of us making a noise of complete ecstasy.

I put both hands on either side of him on the rim of tub; I started to grind on his lap, moving up and down on his solid member. He pinched my nipples and kissed my neck as I strove to please him. I pushed down harder and tried going a little faster, our breath quickened with the new rhythm. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and nibbled on it and groped at the other side; he switched tits and instead of moving it to my neglected breast, used it to control the water around us and push us closer to climax.

I felt the pressure starting to rise in my stomach and cried out as I felt my orgasm coming. I knew he wouldn't be too far behind, so I urged him to stand up and I took his dick into my mouth and proceeded to suck him dry of any cum he was willing to give. I swallowed and looked at him as he sank back into the water.

I cuddled up against his chest and kissed him all over his neck, shoulders, and face. I stopped at his lips and kissed him softly, "I bet you'll never forget this time."

He looked down at me and smiled contently, "This may have been the best sex I've ever had."

"You are part sea god," I laughed.

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

We were lying on the bed just holding each other when I remembered that earlier he was about to mention something going on in the other room. That is, before he noticed my deliberate mess.

"Hey, what were you saying? About the other two? Before you flipped out about my clothes on the floor?"

He thought back and kissed my forehead, "Just that they were really loud, I think."

I chuckled to myself. I hadn't taken Annabeth to be the loud type. "Am I loud?"

"When you want to be."

"Do you want me to be loud?" I gazed up into his golden eyes.

He lifted my chin and kissed my lips, "I want you the way you are."

I blushed and put my head on his chest again. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too, Clary."

**Author's Note: Four chapters for basically one afternoon/night. I think it's time for Saturday! Next chapter (or the next few) will be just that! Please, review and stay posted for new chapters! Forever yours, tkervvv**


	5. Oral, anyone?

**Author's Note: CAUTION, this story is rated "M" for a reason. This reason came in the last two chapters; this reason will also be present in this chapter. If you do NOT like or are offended by smut/lemons/sex/language/reality, get out now. Thank you for your time and attention! Also, none of these characters are mine, just the story plot.**

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_

Jace woke me up on Saturday morning with kisses all over my face. I grinned and put my hands on either side of his head and pulled him down to kiss my lips. He smiled in our kiss and got on top of me. I felt his hands start to roam down to my increasingly wet core. His fingers reached the top of my lace panties and I stifled a gasp. His hand reached down under the cloth and my breath quickened. I kissed his lips and put an arm around his neck. He whispered my name as his index finger found my clit. I purred in delight.

A knock came at the door, "Hey, Clary? Jace?"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I quietly and rapidly cursed. We sat up together, his hand still in enveloped in lace. I cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah, Annabeth?"

"Sorry if I'm disturbing anything–"

"You are…" Jace called out. I shushed him and giggled.

"Oh… Pardon, just wanted to say we made breakfast when or if you want it," we recognized the soft pad of footsteps walking away.

Jace turned back to me and dug his hand down, his fingers now deep in my cunt, I gasped in surprise and revelry. His lips grazed my ear and he whispered, "Now, where were we?"

_**Annabeth's P.O.V.**_ (Earlier that morning)

I woke up before everyone else and went to the kitchen to see if they had already stocked up on food or if I needed to go out and get some. I noticed the stock of essentials for each meal. I grabbed the ingredients for pancakes out of the cabinet; out of the fridge I dug out a few eggs, some bacon, and strawberries. I noticed five bottles of canned whipped cream. Now what the hell could Jace want with all that whipped cream?

Percy came up behind me and wrapped his around my waist and kissed my shoulder, "Good morning, beautiful."

I turned my head to kiss his head, "Good morning, sexy!"

He returned to full stance and put his groin against my ass. The outline of his boner was noticeable. "Sexy, huh? Are you feeling as horny as me?"

I rotated in his arms and put my arms around his neck, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" he captured my lips with his and pushed me against the freezer side of the fridge. I pulled my fingers through his hair as our lips consumed time. The alarm on the fridge went off and I stopped us to close it when I thought of a great use for all that whipped cream other than for the pancakes.

I took one out and popped it open, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" he seemed baffled by my question.

I nodded, "Open your mouth." He did as he was told and I sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth. He looked at me curiously and I urged him to swallow the goodness. He did and I raised my eyebrow for a remark. "Sooo...?"

"You never cease to amaze me," he pecked my lips and took the can from me. "Open up!" I laughed and did as I was told. He sprayed it into my mouth and I savored the sweet taste. He laughed and pointed to my lip.

"What?"

"You have some whipped cream on your lip," he leaned in and seized my bottom lip with his. "All better," he declared with a simper.

I smacked him playfully and went back to mixing ingredients to make our breakfast. I got halfway through when he pulled me around to face him. I looked into his eyes and saw the desire in his eyes. He lifted the spray can and made a line across my collarbone. He bent his head down, still holding my gaze, and licked the line clean. I licked my lips and took the bottle from him. I yanked his boxers down, got on my knees, and held my prize in my hands. He moaned at the feeling; until I sprayed the whip cream on his cock and licked the human ambrosia off–then, he choked on his moan when it quickly turned to a gasp.

"Gods, Annabeth," he wailed. I kept my hands on the base of his shaft and pumped as I sucked on the tip, swirling my tongue around the tip. I took him deep into my mouth and he grabbed my hair. He pushed my head further down his dick and I almost gagged at his length. I kept pumping him in and out of my mouth as fast as I could to help him orgasm. Percy eventually gave in and came in my mouth. I swallowed and held onto his arms as I rose from my knees.

I tried to avoid eye contact and go back to work when he took my chin between his thumb and index finger and dragged my gaze from my work and back to those eyes I had fallen in love with so long ago.

"I love you."

_**Clary's P.O.V.**_ (Continued)

"I think you were just about to please me on this fine morning…" I managed to get out.

He dipped his face into the crook of my neck and murmured; "Really now?"

"Yeah, you were about to finger me and eat my pussy out."

His smile was sly as he crawled down my body and kissed every inch or so as he went. He reached my wet cunt and delicately took the lace panties into his mouth pulling them down and away from my sensitive area. I gulped and inhaled deeply. When he did this kind of thing, it didn't take long for me to orgasm; he made sure of it.

He came back up to my pussy and looked up at me; I stared at him and nodded vigorously. He smiled and inserted two fingers. I bit down on my lip and nodded again. He inserted three fingers and began to push them in and out of my moist twat. My breathing accelerated immediately and I grabbed handfuls of the sheets around me. He quickened his pace and I let out a small moan.

"You're going to have to give me more than that if you want me to put my lips anywhere _near_ your clit," he teased. I arched my back as he went deeper and faster than before. I nearly screamed but it came out as a choked gasp. He leaned in and kissed my inner thigh teasing me. I let out an emphatic moan and his eyebrows went up. "That's what I'm talking about!" he curved forward and snared my clit between his lips and sucked while flicking his tongue out to toy with it. I screamed out in pleasure and he nibbled on the sensitive nub. I bit on my lip again and squirmed. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of me while licking and kissing my clit. He moved his fingers down and his tongue reached into my damp hole. I turned my head to the side and moaned into the pillow.

He kept going until my walls clenched around him and I achieved a body-rocking orgasm. He crawled back up the bed and lied next to me. I turned to face him and put my arms around him, "That was fucking amazing."

**Author's Note: Sorry I missed a day. I have two other stories going (both rated T) and I felt the need to update on those quicker. Anyway, tell me what you think. I think I have about two more chapters to go before this one is completed. Have a nice day! Forever yours, tkervvv**


End file.
